


Won't You Stay

by Iriska



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriska/pseuds/Iriska
Summary: Bruce is really getting tired of these quick meetings between himself and Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Won't You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble inspired by artwork of Fandom Lake! 
> 
> Please take a moment to check out their incredible artwork here: https://www.instagram.com/fandomlake/

Clark swore it was always raining in Gotham. Or it always seemed to when he showed up. He was ending up here more often than not, and not for just business anymore.

As the rain pelted down the constantly besieged city (at least it seemed that way), Clark found his way to a dark alley alongside Ace Chemicals. Neon green light overhead spilled around the building like radioactive sewage leaking out of the foundation. The old church’s bell across the city rang out through the sound of rain hitting the pavement. It was eleven. Bruce was late.

He weighed his options as he pulled his coat around him a little tighter and adjusted his glasses. Clark could go home and at least have a comfortable night in. He could keep telling himself this didn’t mean more than just some kind of release for the both of them. Or he could give the brooding bachelor ten more minutes.

There was a soft sound to Clark’s left, a bit of shuffling in the dark following as a dark figure drew near.

“I’d apologize, but we both know sorry is a bit of a useless excuse.” Bruce sounded tired. It must have been a long night. A pang of guilt hit Clark in the stomach. But it didn’t last long.

Instead, the Man of Steel found himself melting into the body that pushed him against the side of the building. Bruce had pulled his cowl off, the green above them washing over his features. His eyes were dark, tired, but the gaze he had fixed on Clark’s face was one of hunger.

“It is. Are you going to make it up to me?”

Bruce didn’t answer. Instead he leaned his whole self into Clark and topped it off with a bruising kiss. Hungry mouths met and clashed. Clark managed to nip at Bruce’s lower lip before the Bat pulled away enough to start trailing kisses up his jaw to his ear.

“Depends on how much time you’re going to give me tonight before you fly off again.” Bruce managed to make Clark’s breath catch in his chest while a thick thigh edged between his knees. “You’ve got a real bad habit of leaving before the morning, you know that?”

Clark’s hands gripped at the other’s upper arms, back arching off the rough brick he was pinned to, “You don’t seem the type that usually wants someone sticking around. Figure it was easier to keep things.. Professional.”

Bruce rumbled a deep chuckle out of his chest and kissed under Clark’s ear, his hands easing inside of Superman’s coat to get a good hold of his hips. “You’re kidding yourself, Clark. I think we both know this is way past professional.”

Clark quickly scanned the area around them, trying to ignore the truth that Bruce may or may not have uttered. “You do realize anyone could walk up? This isn’t a heavily traveled area of the city, but anyone could see us.” 

A deeper chuckle against Clark’s neck had him shivering. “Are you afraid of getting caught, Mr Perfect?”

“Well what if someone does se-AH!” Bruce had grown impatient and had gotten himself a handful of Clark through the hero’s jeans and was appreciating the strain it was causing the material.

“Shut up and kiss me, Clark.” The words seemed to be lost on both of them as Bruce moved his leg to undo Clark’s jeans. He pushed them down roughly and palmed him once more through his briefs.

If Kryptonite was Clark’s weakness, Bruce’s eagerness was his absolute end. He struggled to muffle a moan against the billionaire's mouth. Meanwhile, Bruce had moved a gloved hand past the break in the fabric.

Contact of the cool glove to Clark’s skin left Clark completely at Bruce’s mercy. Fingers wrapped around him and his gaze glazed over.

Bruce pulled his mouth away as he slowly began stroking Clark in the thankfully desolate alley. He nuzzled his nose into the hair above Clark’s ears while he whispered roughly to him, “Do you know how absolutely infuriating it is to have you wrapped around my cock all night, and then disappear in the morning? I bet you don’t have a clue how disappointing it is having someone that fits you so well, only to have them just out of reach every night.”

Clark couldn’t do much other than enjoy the ride as a fire flared in his stomach. Between Bruce’s words and Bruce’s hand, he was surprised he was still standing. He reached up and pulled the Dark Knight’s mouth to his while his breath caught in his throat. Tongues pushed past lips, teeth took purchase of what soft flesh was closest.

With the pressure building, Clark managed to reach down and hold onto Bruce’s wrist through the haze of pleasure.

“Then take me back to your place.”

Bruce paused, his darkened eyes looking surprised, “And what then?”

Clark realized he’d made his mistake too late as Bruce’s hand quickened the pace, “I’ll stay. I promise I’ll stay.”

Bruce’s hand that was still managing to hold on to Clark’s hip tightened. Batman’s possessive nature was on full display as his hand moved faster over Clark’s length. “You’ll stay for me?”

The quiet alley’s walls echoed a sharp cry. The pressure building within Clark had reached a breaking point. The slippery material of Bruce’s glove sliding over his aching cock had finally sent him past the point of no return. Clark’s hands gripped Bruce’s neck and side while his head fell back, his hips jerking as he spilled over the other’s fingers.

Clark didn’t give himself much time in the afterglow of it all. He was quickly brought back to their situation. The dark alley. The rain. Thankfully the streets were still empty and any close windows seemed to be closed.

When he finally put his attention back on Bruce, he was surprised with what he found.

The hungry look in Bruce’s eyes hadn’t left. If anything, he looked hungrier than before. The Batman leaned in and kissed him roughly. He gave Clark a gentle squeeze once more before helping him clean up as much as could be done in their situation.

“So. You’ll stay over. All through the evening.” It wasn’t a question.

Clark’s anxiety on their situation seemed to fade as he’d now seen more of Bruce in these last few moments than he had in the few years he’d been working alongside him. The words seemed to effortlessly leave him, “I’ll even let you wake me up in the morning. That is, as long as you intend on wearing me out.”

“That and maybe then some.” Bruce’s mouth twitched with some amusement as he put the cowl back on. “I’ll race you there, Mr. Perfect.”

A smile broke out on Clark’s face and he pulled Bruce in for another kiss, “Loser makes breakfast?”

“You’re going to make me actually cook? You might not survive staying at my place, Clark.”

Superman simply grinned and pushed off the ground. Presumably headed for Wayne Manor.

Batman’s tired visage seemed a little less tired than usual as he made for his car.


End file.
